Deity
D E I T Y Balance keeps the world spinning. Without it, we fall. this oc belongs to Salvation. do not steal or Deity will send you to the Reverse for disrupting the balance coding by stardust A P P E A R A N C E Even when in the face of noting, He made it into something. Creating life with his 1000 arms, he sought to keep order with a maintained amount of Choas. The legends describe him as nothing and everything. From the air we breath to the ground our talons rest upon. Many believe he was there from the begin of the universe itself, and will be here until the very end. Not all legends are true. Deity is very well a tangible being. A god, that he might be, but he is visible- not the essence of the universe. Huge, vast wings and large body. He definitely resembles no known tribe. No talons whatsoever. Instead, his legs come to a hard point, almost like a horse’s hoof. His long tail sports a three spiked gold point on the end with an emerald gem pendant, sparkling like dew on grass. He has two odd spikes on the left and right side of his neck, and a scale covering part of his underbelly, starting at his chin. His head has almost an armor-like encasement of shining white, with a fur-like trail behind his head. His head is mainly a deep gray, as is the bottom of his fur-like trail and underbelly. He has gold on the bottom of his legs, and the same spike from his tail on the end of both his wings. His large wings are a sparkling gold. Like a vast treasure grove riddled with valuable items. His wings catch the sun in flight, sending a cascade of reflection to the ground below him. His main body is a pure white. His color combination compliments each other quite nicely. The golds and grays are well balanced by the white, and the emerald green in the gold fit quite nicely. He is a handsome dragon, no one can deny. When he talks it seems as if the sound is coming from every direction, resonating in your head. He has a deep, booming voice. One that commands respect and attention. He walks at a casual speed, confidently and head up. His wings are always flared and he always has a fierce, shielded expression in his eyes. He is mostly seen flying. Zipping through the stratosphere with no concern for moral boundaries. His large wings pound at the sky and he propels at breakneck speeds. Truly a godly being. P E R S O N A L I T Y If it were up to Him, Choas would not exists. Unfortunately, even God’s have boundaries. One would expect a holy being, a god, to be far more complex than the average being. That is not the case. In fact, Deity created the creatures who inhabit the planet to be like him. He gave them all conscious, and the freedom to make their own choices just so he could feel more akin to his children. Deity maybe immortal, but he is a sentient being. He has emotions, outbursts and lapses in his judgement. He is not what you expect at all. Those who have the rare honor of meeting him often assume he will be regal, imposing and condescending. Imposing he may be, but the other two not so much. Of course, it’s easy to be intimidated by a creature of such immense size, but he is actually quite likable. He is patient, like a scholar listening to a student’s theories, and he does not act like he is above the mortals at all, in fact Deity believes he can learn important information from the mortals, since he gave them their own free mind. Deity plays favorites. He admits it. He will not punish those he dislikes, but he might sometimes, slightly '' help those he does like. Not enough to upset the balance, of course, Deity would never. As patient and amiable as he is, Deity has a godly wraith if angered. It is uncommon for him to get so enraged, but when he does it’s terrifying. His already deep voice booms even louder. His wings spread out and he unleashes the full force of a legend. He can send those who angered him to the Reverse, the place Giritina roams. Deity does not like it when mortals think themselves more powerful than He. Deity did, after all, create them. He would not be foolish enough to make a creature who could potentially destroy him. He can get a bit irritated, but he is the master of controlling himself. He is wise, as he has been alive as long as time itself, but endless life comes with a catch- he does not really have empathy or sympathy. To him, death is the start of a different beginning, so he does not bat an eye at losses. One creature dies so another can replace it. That is the way life works. One thing that gets him irritated is when mortals blame HIM for the loss of a loved one. As if they have the right to be mad! Deity gave them life, it is HIS right to take it away. He might respect mortals, but he still believes he is above them, though not in a snobby way. Just a way of facts and balance. If he could, though, he would make it so no one ever dies. So everything could stay the same way. Deity dislikes change, and is basically a perfectionist. Though he can not control death and destruction. He can only contain Chaos. To Deity, everything has to have a sense of balance. He hates Chaos and wants everything to run smoothly He would kill off an entire species of that meant keeping the order. What mortals would call sadistic, he calls necessary. Truly, though, Deity is not evil. Billions of immortal years will change anyone. He does what he deems fit. Who are we to argue? He is, after all, god. No matter how frustrating mortals can be, Deity does not regret giving them free will. It May sometimes disrupt the balance, but balance is life. And part of life is failing and doing better the next time. Deity sometimes regrets that he is the one who has such power and responsibility. He often wonders what it‘s like to live a mortal life, which is silly to him because he invented the concept of life himself, so he should know first hand what it’s like. Deity is brilliant. An articulate mind, he always plans everything out before actually carrying out a task. He makes sure his actions won‘t cause an explosion of Chaos, and comprehends the scale between good and bad. Because of this, you will see the Legendaries he created often come in trips or pairs. Deity is content with the way things are, and if something were to change in an enormous scale he would be on it in an instant, figuring out ways to contain the breach. If a Legendary went wrong, he would send it to the Reverse before it could cause any damage. If things spun out of order he would be there comming up with a new Legendary to keep the peace. Deity will sometimes take the form of a mortal to experience his world first hand. He does this for two reasons: one, to see what needs to be rearranged or fixed, and two, so he can experience his creation first hand as one of them without the drag of being an imposing god stopping him from a decent interaction. He doesn’t do this too often, only about 500 years or so, since he is mostly busy being god and all that. He Himself loves the arts. Music, painting, instruments you name it. He made special care to add a lot of that once shaping the world. He respects artists as much as a god can possibly respect a mortal, and tends to favor painters. He sees them as creators, much like Himself. H I S T O R Y ''As careful as He was, no matter how hard He tried to keep the order, Choas came into existence. Death to His Life, Destruction to the Creation. Deity awoke when everything was nothing, and nothing was everything. Alone in a galaxy of emptiness, drifting, confused at what he was or why he existed. He was floating, questions running through his mind, confused he could even ASK questions. As his vision cleared he peered deeper into the nothingness. There was a light, a star, we call it. He could see more in the distance, but this one was close. This one was His. He saw it and the power reflected in his eyes. His power. He held the power of Creation. But with any creation, there is destruction. Some lessons are yet to be learnt. He created it. A planet to harbor sentient beings. And a solar system to add to that. He built it around that star, to give the gift of warmth to his children. He glanced upon the bare world and began to sculpt it, like a brilliant artist at work with a masterpiece. He created what we call Legendaries to help him sustain life. Dialga and Palkia to be the caretakers of Time and Space. Those were the first two. He made more as he went along, Celebi to contain Reality, Groudon and Kyogre to watch land and sea. Deity was careful, considerate, but with every light there is a shadow. As he was creating life, Choas was taking its course. Giritina, It is called. Chaos himself. He would scourge the land, creating disaster and plague. Deity did not appreciate this disturb in order. He confronted Giritina in order to end the distraction. He soon found out they were rivals in power. Their fight cracked the Earth itself, disturbing the peace more and more. Deity grew angrier and angrier. He had to think of something. With the power of endless creation, Deity had one idea to counter Giritina’s chaos. He created a prison for the force as strong as his, called the Reverse to us mortals. It’s a land where Giratina roams, locked away and bitter destroying everywhere in sight. Arceus sends those who oppose his idea of balance down there. Not to keep himself in power, but to keep his universe running smoothly. It is a constant reminder to mortals and Legendaries alike what happens when you oppose the ultimate creator. Giritana still is trapped in the Reverse to this day, plotting Deity’s demise. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Rivals in power, for years they fought. Until He found a solution. With the power of endless creation, He generated the Reverse. Giritina(Chaos)- Deity openly hates Giritina. Giritina is a force as strong as Deity himself, created for the exact reason the Legendaries were created by Deity. Too keep the balance. Giritina is the push to Deity’s pull, matching him in every move. Deity can not destroy it, simply contain it. Dialga(Legendary)- Dialga And Palkia were the first two legendaries Deity created to keep the balance. Dialga being the keeper of Time. Deity often has to check on Palkia and Dialga to stop them from fighting, as they often clash. Palkia(Legendary)- Like Dialga, Palkia was the first Legendary Deity created. Palkia is the keeper of space and often clashes with Dialga. Palkia is often the instigator, and has been threatened multiple times by Deity about being sent to the Reverse. Groudon(Legendary)- Groudon is, in Deity’s opinion, a bit much. Groudon is the guardian of land, and is quite aggressive. Whenever Kyogre’s sea splashes to far onto shore, Groudon is at Kyogre’s through. Deity has debated in sending Groudon into the Reverse, but decided that even though he might be overly aggressive, he isn’t Chaotic and just wants the best for the Land. Kyogre(Legendary)- The Legendary often sends Tsunamis onto Land, sometimes by accident but other times to anger Groundon. Deity has had many confrontations with Kyogre, chiding him about his ways. That silences Kyogre for about ten years, but then the waves keep coming. Rayquaza(Legendary)- Deity finally had enough with Land and Sea clashing, so sent Sky to deal with it. In order to stop Kyogre and Groudon from tearing each other apart, Deity sent Rayquaza to keep tabs on them. Rayquaza is, easily, the most likeable about the three. Articuno(Legendary)- The iFR bird was a legendary made from Arceus when Lugia requested extra help managing his position. Articuno is one of the three “Legendary Birds,” And is definatly the calmest our of the three. Deity was quite pleased with the way the trio turned out. Moltres(Legendary)- Like Articuno, Moltres was created to assist Lugia. More aggressive than Articuno, but still suffecient, Deity has no issues with Moltres, but can sometimes get a bit exasperated by Moltre’s want to fight. Zapdos(Legendary)- Zapdos is the last of the trio. And by far the most erratic. Deity has had some trouble with Zapdos in the past, but does not stay made. Zapdoes just has a lot of energy and is a bit excitable. Mew(Legendary)- Mew was not created by Deity, but since the creature is so sweet and passive Deity does not worry about it unleashing Choas. In fact, Deity might even count Mew as a “friend,” if God’s can have that. Mee And Deity interact often in a calm, and peaceful alliance-like way. Mewteo(Legendary)- Deity is skeptical about Mewtwo. Mewtwo is the only (successful) Legendary not created by Deity himself. And for that reason, Deity resents Mewtwo. However, Mewtwo might get out of hand sometimes, but Deity does not see him a threat his order so Deity allows him to reside in his world. Raikou(Legendary)-As Lugia gets assistance from the Legendary Birds, Deity balanced out his actions by giving Ho-oh a trio of it’s own. Raikou is the most aggressive of Ho-oh‘s three, but means no harm. It’s quick to jump to accusations, but means well. Entei(Legendary)- Entei is the wisest of the three, and the most considerate. Entei often holds Raikou back and waits for Ho-oh’s directions. Entei almost never losses it’s temper, and Deity appreciates it‘s orderly ways. Suicune(Legendary)- Suicune is the most intense out of the three. They wait for orders before acting, but are brutally efficient. Deity recognizes their loyalty, though, and do not regard them as a threat to order. Lugia(Legendary)- Lugia takes it’s job very seriously. While Kyogre might be the guardian of the Ocean, Lugia watched out above the ocean and at its shore. The vast amount of water proves it difficult for Lugia to complete its job, so it requested assistance from arceus, and arceus complied giving Lugia the help of the Legendary bord trio. Ho-oh(Legendary)- The guardian of the skies, Ho-oh received a trio of its own to keep the balance, since Lugia recurved it’s own. Ho-oh didn’t really care for the help, but accepted it anyways, if only to please Deity with the action’s balance. Regirock(Legendary)- A creation of Regigigas, Deity was tempted to destroy him. Alas, destroying the regies might disrupt the balance, since he already had punished Regigigas. Bitterly, he allowed them to reside. Regice(Legendary)- Like Regirock, Regice was created by Regigigas. Narrowly avoiding destruction by Deity, Regice is permitted to live but still looked down upon by Deity. Registeel(Legendary)- The last creature created by Regigigas, Deity views them all the same. Disgraceful creatures who can not be destroyed for fear of disrupting balance. Latios(Legendary)- Latios never gave Deity any trouble. Quite the opposite. In fact, he normally contains the trouble. Quite serious and orderly, Deity likes him. Latias(Legendary)- Latias means well, but often gets into mischief. Deity does not worry too much, since Latios often helps her out. Jirachi(Legendary)- Jirachi is very similar to Mew, but unlike Mew Jirachi was created by Deity. It was a way for Deity to try and subtle balance out Mew’s existence with a Legendary of his own. Jirachi is know as the wish maker. Deoxys(Legendary)- Deoxys was created by Arceus to, in a way, balance out Himself. Arceus can watch the world from, what we call, space, so can Deoxys. They both watch the world from the skies beyond the skies. Uxie(Legendary)- Knowledge is what Uxie represents. Created by Deity as a way to remind mortals the gift they should strive to obtain. Mesprit(Legendary)- Emotion is what Mesprit represents. Created as a reminder to mortals the gift Deity has given them. Azelf(Legendary)- Willpower is what Azelf represents. Created as a allusion to inform mortals that, though Deity might be the ultimate being, they are still their own. Heatran(Legendary)- Heatran never gives Deity any trouble, and Deity often forgets why he created it, or that he created it at all. Regigigas(Legendary)- Regigigas used to be powerful, but one day it made three other Legendaries without Deity’s consent. Regirock. Regice and Registeel. Angered, Deity stripped Regigigas of all its power and left it as a normal type. That was the first normal type Pokémon to ever roam the Earth. Phione(Legendary)- Deity decided the sea could use even more help, regardless of Kyogre or Lugia. So he made two more Legends. Phione was one of them, to protect the surfaces of the sea. Deity sometimes questions his decision, but accepts it nonetheless. Manaphy(Legendary)- Manaphy was the counterpart to Phione, guarding the deeper parts of the sea. Deity views Manaphy a bit more competent than Phione. Darkrai(Legendary)- The Legend of the night. Darkrai gives Deity some trouble. Deity knows deep down that Darkrai worships Giritina and not himself. Deity does not know how to silebtly send Darkrai to the Reverse without disrupting the Balance. Cresselia(Legendary)- The yin to Darkrai‘s Yang. In order to send Darkrai to the Reverse, Deity would have to send Cresselia as well. Deity refrains from doing so, since he really likes Cresselia. Shaymin(Legendary- Victini(Legendary)- The Legendary of victory. Arceus created it to allow mortals to win, and the absence of Victini’s luck teaches them the lessons of loss. Deity has no concern for Victini going chaotic. Cobalion(Legendary)- Cobalion, Terrakion, Verizon and Keldeo were created for the sole purpose of giving the mortals a guard in case a Legendary went chaotic, and Deity did not yet know. Or, even the farfetched case of Deity needing help. Cobalion sort of set himself up as the leader of the Swords Of Justice, and that does not bother Deity. Cobalion is smart and wise and a great leader. Terrakion(Legendary)- Terrakion is the bold, heavy hitter of the Justice’s. Good for defending and attacking, but quite slow. Deity sometimes questions Terrakion’s order, but has not acted towards Terrakion yet. Verizion(Legendary)- Verizuin is more of the strategist. For that reason, Verizon has Deity’s approval. She keeps the order among the group, and certainly keeps Terrakion from being chaotic. Keldeo(Legendary)- Keldeo almost seems the child of the group. It is powerful, of course, but a bit inexperienced and overly excited. Keldeo is an asset to the team, but Deity would not call upon only Keldeo to support Him in a fight. Tornadus(Legendary)- The Legendary of tornados often gets a bit spunky, but with a few words from Deity it soon calms down. But he often fights with Thundurus. Thundurus(Legendary)- Thundurus is far more considerate, never drawing Deity’s attention. Deity wonders if it’s less respect, and more Thundurus being sneaky. Thundurus will sometimes fight with Tornadus Landurus(Legendary)- Landurus is Deity’s favorite out of the three. In fact, Landurus the only one who keeps Deity from sending them all to the Reverse. Zekrom(Legendary)- The yin yang of the Legendaries, Zekrom’s exact counterpart being Reshiram. Zekrom represents the “yang” of the two, so appears more evil. However, Deity acknowledges the good side in Zekrom. Reshiram(Legendary)- Reshiram is the “yin” to Zekrom’s “yang.” Reshiram seems the most composed of the two, but Deity recognizes the small bit of Reshiram’s evil. Kyrum(Legendary)- Kyrum seems the balance between Reshiram and Zekrom, and is pretty calm. Deity respects Kyrum for being able to balance out good and basd. Melloetta(Legendary)- The Legend Of melodies. Deity made Melloetta, not to defend anything, but to give the gift of song to mortals. Deity, oddly, loves music and the arts, so He decided creating a being solely off music was worth it. Genesect(Legendary)- Genesect was first created by Deity to be a weapon if he called upon it’s help. He realized soon after creating Grnesect that the Legend barely had any attack force with all the defense Deity gave it. So, He recreated Genesect, equipping it with a cannon to it‘s back. Zeraora(Legendary)- Zeraora is almost a creature to roam the Reverse. Shredding its enemies apart with claws sharper than an obsidian blade, electricity sparking in it’s wake. Deity often forgets WHY he created it. Oh, that’s right. To destroy anything that upsets the balance, and possibly end Giritina Itself. So far, Zeraora has remained loyal to Deity. So far. Zygarde(Legendary)- Zygard was created whole, in it‘s 100% form. Well, one day it angered Deity. It tried changing its form. In response, Deity scattered it‘s cells across the world, forcing it to find itself and put it back together. Deity allowed it to keep the forms it tried with less cells, but the punishment remains. Xerneus(Legendary)- The Legendary of life. Xerneus is the protector of life and the living. That does not mean that Xerneus is automatically “good,” though. Yvetal(Legendary)- Yvetal is the Legend of death. Every mortal will come to an end, and Yvetal is the guidance to that fact. It does not mean Yvetal is automatically “evil,” though. Solgaleo(Legendary)- The Legend of the sun. Solgaleo defends the sun hat feeds warmth into the world, the very sun Deity centered his universe around. Lunala(Legendary)- Lunala is the Legend of the moon. Protecting the source that reflects light into the night. The Tapu’s(Legendaries)- The Tapu’s are the four guardians who help Solgaleo and Lunala. They have never posed a threat to Deity. Volcanion(Legendary)- Volcanion is balance within itself- Fire And water, the source of steam. It is a guardian as well, one Deity acknowledges as an absolute ally as He has seen no possibility of betrayal within it. Diancie(Legendary)- Diancie is an odd Legend, but one Deity does not regret creating. It does it’s job well and never acts up. Hoopa(Legendary)-Deity keeps a close eye on Hoopa. Through it‘s rings, Hoopa is the only other being who can access the Reverse. If Hoopa were to go rouge, Giritina could potentially be free. Q U O T E S By creating the Reverse, he contained the destruction without destroying it. In doing so, he kept the balance of Creation and Chaos without unleashing the Chaos upon his own universe. "I gave the gift of Conscience. I want you to remember I can take it away.” "It is not my will, it is my ultimate job to keep the order.” "You can change the future, yet you can not remake the past.”'' T R I V I A ''The demon still lives, with an endless desire to destroy both the Reverse and the true universe. For centuries it has planned the God’s demise. * Deity is based on the Pokémon arceus * Arceus in mythology is said to have shaped the Universe with its "1,000 " arms, * This Arceus has nothing to do with the events in the movie, instead it’s my take on arceus based on its pokedex entries * It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world. * It is told in mythology that this Legend was born before the universe even existed. G A L L E R Y (Do not use the ref when drawing) Deity..png|By WildLoner (in dragon form) EF20AF80-CC69-475F-9CF5-7B8C0DDE3C0C.jpeg|By SalvationTheIceAndNightWing (USE THIS WHEN DRAWING HIM PLEASE) 6141B123-E676-424F-8A91-BADD14C0C43B.jpeg|Pokémon Deity was based on (not my art) DeityCloud.png|Art by Cloud! 029315b5-efc1-46cf-96f3-be25e8122053.png|Deity in dragon form by KiwiFluff DeityforSalvation2.jpg|By ModernTsunami! Screenshot_20190723-212006.jpg|By snowball Deity.Requests.jpg|By StarSeeker! 2B1D374B-F8FF-4BE7-BABA-8FAB4D7BCE49.jpeg|By LaceyRocks! 7A84DAF3-091B-4689-9E9F-8E6AB0C4F811.jpeg|By Lacey! B0A8ED3F-3141-4602-B26D-1ECA07569E59.png|By SaltyShaker! 02B0B06F-DF42-49F5-8BDD-CC1D2E1B32BD.png|By FearStriker! 328CA588-316C-48DC-B440-10DC454CBF87.jpeg|Aesthetics by Wolves! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Status (Legend)